Is this the end?
by xo flipxflop 500
Summary: well umm basically its about manny and craig and sean... i cant give it away, but i'll just say its some juicy drama! i hope u like it! please leave comments. you can criticize but please give me props for writing it! it's my first story!


_Chapter One: Tragedy_

"Ms. Santos! Over here!" screamed the paparazzi in New York. Ever since Manuela Santos was a little girl, she had always wanted to be an actress. She fulfilled that dream, and it is coming true right now! The twenty-six-year-old star was getting ready to go meet her husband, Sean, and her two daughters, Alexia and Krizia. "Ring-a-ling-a-ling!" cried her cell phone. She frantically dug in her Prada to pick it up. She grasped it firmly and pulled it out. "Hola?" she asked. It was Sean. "I know I'm late baby! I'm sorry; tell the girls mommy's coming! I love you too! Bye!" said Manny.

As soon as her limo pulled up to the restaurant called "Living", she stepped out as glamorously as she could. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as the chauffer opened the door for her. She entered the restaurant and spotted Sean and the girls at the table. "Hey babies!" cried Manny quietly as she waltzed over to the table. "Hi honey!" said Sean giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Mommy!" cried three-year-old Krizia. "Hi baby! How have you been? I'm staying for three weeks this time!" exclaimed Manny. "Yay!" cried Krizia. "Mommy why are you always on the go?" asked seven-year-old Alexia. "Because, sweetie, I'm an actress… but if you like maybe you can come to this movie premiere I have tomorrow!" exclaimed Manny. "YAY!" screamed both the girls. They loved going to movie premieres. "Honey? Is it age-appropriate?" asked Sean. "Of course it is! It's PG-13… they'll be fine! They won't even get it," said Manny. "Okay fine baby," sighed Sean. That was pretty much their evening.

The next morning, Manny woke up and she went to the mall to find the most beautiful flowing gown ever. "Ring-a-ling-a-ling!" cried her phone. "Hola?" she asked. "What? Oh no! No! He did not! Oh my God! Yeah I'll be right over!" cried Manny into her cell. Frantically, she hung up and ran out of Gucci. She called her limo to come pick her up. It came, and she got in. A tragedy had just happened. And she was going to figure out what.

_Chapter 2: Revenge_

When she arrived at the police station, the cops calmly told her what happened. "Ms. Santos," the cop said. "Mrs. Santos," corrected Manny. "Right, I'm sorry. Mrs. Santos, something tragic has happened. It appears that your husband Sean Cameron and you're daughters were on their way to a movie premiere in New York, New York and were in an accident in your Mercedes-Benz truck," the cop explained while reading a piece of paper. "And…?" asked Manny. "And, well, there was a black BMW convertible that had been speeding. Maybe even drunk driving. It hit your Mercedes, and," the cop paused. "Oh my God!" cried Manny. "No! Not Sean!" she screamed. "It wasn't just Sean. Your daughter Krizia was also found horribly injured in the car accident. Sean was found dead, but Krizia, not yet. There's still hope," said the cop. Manny cried uncontrollably. "Who was in the BMW?" she sobbed. "We're not sure yet. But maybe you can help us!" exclaimed the cop. "Okay, I'll try," said Manny. "Tall, brown curly hair, greenish/brownish eyes. Male," said the cop. "Oh my God! I know who that is! Did he have a guitar in his trunk?" asked Manny. "Yes he did as a matter of fact," said the cop. "That was… I think… Craig Manning!" she exclaimed shockingly.

"Craig Manning?" asked the cop. "He's been arrested twice already!" he exclaimed. "Really? For what?" asked Manny. "Played around with the law a lot. I don't understand why. I knew his father, nice man!" said the cop. "His father was not nice! His father abused Craig so badly! Craig came to school with bruises on his eyes and legs and arms. He said he and his friends were fooling around and he fell down the stairs. But he didn't fall. His father whipped him with anything from a golf club to a rubber snake!" exclaimed Manny. "That explains it!" said the cop as he stood up. "Where are you going?" Manny asked. "To call Craig. Do you know his cell phone or home phone number?" asked the cop. "Yeah, his cell I think is 1-547-736-2442. And his home I think is 1-019-843-9869," said Manny. "Okay thank you Mrs. Santos, we'll call you in tomorrow for further questions," said the cop closing his notebook and walking away. "Wait! Sir, what about my other daughter, Alexia?" asked Manny. "We only found one daughter in the car when we got there," said the officer. "Oh my God! Craig took my baby! Alexia!" screamed Manny. "Maybe not, Manny, don't cry!" said the officer. "Don't cry? My husband is dead and one daughter is kidnapped and the other severely injured and you're telling me not to cry!" she screamed. "Go home and get some rest Manny, or if you like you can spend the night here if you're afraid to go home," the cop kindly said. "I'm going to stay here. Can someone get my things?" asked Manny. "Of course, we'll send someone right over to your house," the cop said. "You just stay here and we'll fix you up a room at the fire station," he stated. "Fine," said Manny.

As Manny was driving over to the fire station, about ten minutes away, she saw a black BMW. Craig was in it. "Oh my God!" cried Manny as she reached for her phone. But by the way he acted; she could tell it was too late. He quickly caught up with her. Manny floored hard on the gas, but it wouldn't go. "Oh come on baby! Please go!" she screamed. She glanced back. Craig was gaining on her. She glimpsed at the gas. Of course it was almost empty! Just her luck! She only had about three miles worth of gas left. She looked out the window. There was the fire station. She looked behind her. There was Craig, bloodshot and sweaty. Now all she had to do was get out and run! And she did just that. She opened her car door and got out. Then she slammed it shut and ran. She ran and ran until she was in the station. She made it! The fire fighters looked at her in shock and asked her if she was okay. "No! I'm not! There's a man outside in a black BMW! Craig! Craig Manning! That's his name!" she screamed. Two firefighters went outside and looked around. They shrugged and came back inside. "There's no one out there, Miss," one of them calmly said. "Yes there is!" Manny argued. "He was just chasing me! He killed my husband and possibly my daughter and he kidnapped my other daughter!" she screamed. "Miss, I think you've had a rough night said the firefighter. "I'm not lying!" argued Manny. "Go upstairs, Miss. You'll be safe from this uh guy," said the firefighter. Manny took a breath and then shrugged and followed the firefighter. As soon as she was upstairs, she pulled out her favorite book, thinking that would relax her. Once again, Manny needs help with thinking.

_Chapter 3: Plot_

As she turned the page to page one seventy five, she glanced at the clock next to her. It said nine forty two. "Bang!" she heard from downstairs. She quickly ran down there seeing what that noise was. "Oh my God!" she screamed as loud as she could. Manny was shocked at what she saw. She saw Craig standing there with a shotgun in his hand, staring at the pile of blood next to the two firefighters that were on the ground. The ones that didn't believe Manny. Manny ran back upstairs hoping that Craig wouldn't catch her. But, he saw her and ran full speed ahead. He had a little trouble though with the pole. But, he managed to make his way up it. Manny hid under the bed, while Craig searched the room, his finger on the trigger. He looked everywhere. Eventually, he looked under the bed and found her.

Immediately, Manny got out from under the bed and asked Craig why he was doing this. He responded, "Because you said you would divorce Sean and go with me." "I was drunk! You expected me to really do that?" asked Manny. "Well, I want it to happen! So say you love me or say good bye, Manuela Santos," he said as he slowly raised the gun up. "Say you love me or say good bye!" he screamed. "Craig! No! Please! I can help you deal with your problems! I know what I did was wrong, but you're not mad at me! You're not mad at anyone but…," she hesitated. "But what?" demanded Craig. "But your father," said Manny quietly. Craig slowly lowered the gun. Tears came to his eyes then dribbled down his cheek. "You still remember him every day. It's not getting any better! You're bipolar too! But all this anger is bottled up inside! You asked Ashley to marry you when you were sixteen! That's not normal. I think you need not medicine, but a father. Just don't shoot me! It's not me you're mad at," said Manny. "You're right," sobbed Craig quietly. "You're right and I'm wrong! I'm wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!" he said. "Craig," said Manny softly touching his shoulder.

"Why did you kill my husband? And what about Krizia and Alexia!" exclaimed Manny. "I did it because I couldn't help it. But about Krizia, she's injured but she'll be fine. Alexia… well… she is in my car right now," said Craig quietly. "Craig, listen to me, go out to your car and bring her inside okay?" asked Manny. "Okay," agreed Craig, wiping his eyes. He started to walk away. "Craig!" called Manny. He turned around and said, "Yeah?" Manny held out her and said, "Gun, please." "Oh… of course," said Craig as he reached into his pocket. He took it out and stared at it for a moment. He started to raise it. "Craig what are you doing?" asked Manny panicked. "You never said you loved me," he said with his finger on the trigger. "Craig! Please!" she screamed as she ran right passed him. He chased her, shooting. "Bang!" missed. "Bang!" missed again. "Bang!" got her. She fell to the ground. She lay there motionless. Craig stood there in shock at what he just did. "Oh my God! What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. Manny was still breathing. "Craig," she whimpered. "If you really love me, you'll get me to a hospital right now!" "Of course," whispered Craig as he helped Manny up, avoiding not touching the bullet in her thigh. He helped her into his car and drove away to the hospital. "Mommy?" asked Alexia. "Alexia, sweetie! Hi!" she whimpered. "What's wrong? Where are we going?" asked Alexia. "Nothing and we're going to a hospital," said Manny. "Why?" asked Alexia. "I don't feel good," lied Manny.

Faster and faster the nurses pushed Manny on the cart into the emergency room. "Hurry! Get this girl there!" they were screaming back and forth. To Manny, everything was a blur. "What's going on?" she asked multiple times. The nurses would say, "Nothing, now go back to sleep." Manny did what she was told and woke up in the hospital with Craig at her side, holding her hand, three days later. "Craig?" asked Manny. "Yes?" asked Craig. "Please let go of me," said Manny. "Why am I here anyways?" she asked. (She's suffering from short term memory loss.) "Because…" Craig paused. "Because I shot you," he whispered. "Where?" asked Manny calmly. "Thigh. The nurses did the surgery about two days ago. But please, Manny, don't look at your thigh. Please," Craig said. Manny started to lift up the blanket. Craig grabbed her hand. "Please!" he nearly screamed. Manny continued to lift it up. Craig looked away and buried his head in his hands.

_Chapter 4: Shocked_

Manny looked at a huge purple, black, and blue dent in her skin. Her beauty was gone! No more modeling! No more acting! With that big thing? No way! Manny shivered and looked away. Then she looked one more time. "Craig?" she asked. He turned. "Yeah?" he asked. "Why did you do this to me?" asked Manny. "It wasn't my syndrome. It was because… of... my well… jealousy," sobbed Craig. His eyes were watering. "Oh Craig!' exclaimed Manny quietly. "Please! This was my fault. I know it! I'm sorry! Manny! I'm terribly sorry! Oh my God, what have I done?" Craig screamed. Nurses heard the screaming and ran inside. "What happened? What did you do?" asked one nurse, Debbie. "I had the g…," Craig started to say. "He didn't do anything," said Manny. "Okay! Just checking. Please keep it down though!" said Debbie as she walked away with the other nurse by her side. "Of course," Manny struggled to say. "Manny, there's something you should know," said Craig. He sighed. "What?" asked Manny softly. "The doctors are saying that you're expected to die in a few hours," Craig said. He took a long breath. 'Oh my God," whispered Manny. Her eyes started to water. "They might be able to save you though," lied Craig. "Craig, you don't have to lie to me," sobbed Manny. "Oh, Manny!" said Craig. "It's okay! I swear it's okay," she cried. "Just go home, Craig, please," said Manny. "Okay," said Craig. "Wait! Where's my daughter?" asked Manny. "Which one?" asked Craig. "Both," said Manny. "They both are waiting in the waiting room with your mom and dad," said Craig. "Waiting for me to die," said Manny. "No! Well, yes, but I don't think you will," lied Craig. "Craig! I just asked you to stop lying!" exclaimed Manny as the tears came pouring out. "I want to see my family!" cried Manny. "Okay. I'll go get them," said Craig.

Craig's eyes were watering when he saw Manny's family outside. Manny's mother got up and ran over to him. "Oh my God did it happen?" asked Craig. "No, but she wants to see you all," sobbed Craig. "Okay, thank you, sir," said Manny's mother. Alexia went up to Craig. "What's your problem?" was all she asked him. Then she followed her grandma, grandpa, and sister to the hospital room. Craig sat down on the couch and cried. "What is my problem?" he cried. He continued to sit there.

In the hospital room, Manny's mother, father, and daughters surrounded her. "Manuela!" cried her mother. She started talking in Spanish to her. "Mama please don't cry!" said Manny. "Where is Sean anyways? God I hate that man. He of all people should be here!" cried her mother. "Mom! Sean died! He was shot! Just like me! He died!" screamed Manny. She cried harder and harder. Then, she asked everyone to leave. They did. Well almost all of them left. Everyone except Krizia, who hugged her mom and said "I love you, mommy" for the last time. Manny hugged her daughter as tight as she could. Then, she eventually let go. Krizia walked away. Manny fell asleep, and never woke up.

_Chapter 5: Story_

The next day, on the front page of the newspaper, the whole story was there. The whole true story. It had a huge picture of Craig on the front. The headline read, "Man of Murder". It had the article saying everything about Craig. It went on and on about what Craig did and all about how Manny was a singer and stuff. At the very bottom, the last sentence read, "Craig admits it all." He told the story about his father and about him and Manny and what had happened in his life. All the drama. Being bipolar, having an abusive father, a girlfriend that left him, cheating on two girls at once, moving in with his step-dad and step-sister, losing his mom, and basically everything else in between.

After reading his article, Craig looked away for a moment. He was sitting in his chair next to the warm fire reading the newspaper, with his t.v. on and drinking his coffee. He closed his eyes, took one last sip of his coffee and got up. He cautiously walked over to his gun cabinet. He was shaking all over. Craig reached for the key, slipped, and fell. He got up but then realized he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to die. Or did he? Either way, he looked up and saw Manny. Just sitting on a cloud of air. "Don't do it! You don't need to do this. You just want to make yourself feel better," she said. She spoke calmly and carefully. And just as suddenly as she had came, she vanished. Leaving Craig standing there with the gun in his hand. He started to raise it up at himself gradually, when the doorbell rang. Craig didn't answer it. So the person just walked in. It was a cop. "Um Mr. Manning?" asked the cop. "Yeah, Mr. McConckey?" said Craig. "I just saw you talking to the air and then I saw you with a gun and um, well, what are you doing?" asked Mr. McConckey. "Living in the same apartment complex I think I should know," he said. "Well, I was just about to do this," said Craig quietly. He raised the gun, pointed it at his head and put his finger on the trigger. He started pulling it back. Halfway there. BANG! Craig lay there motionless. Mr. McConckey grabbed Craig's cell phone and called his fellow policemen. "Yeah, we got a man down, 01531! Emergency!" he screamed into the phone. Nobody could do anything. So Craig just died, because he thought that was where he belonged. He had been to Hell and back once, and this time he was going there, but never coming back. I guess the truth is, Hell has no fury.


End file.
